


Roommates

by quinnzie



Series: SunaSakuAtsu Poly Relationship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Facials, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm sorry Atsumu, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzie/pseuds/quinnzie
Summary: They are more than just mere roommates, but less than being boyfriends. Not quite a lover, but maybe even deeper and more intimate than friends. Maybe you could say, they just found comfort in the company of each other's. But why does a status matter when each one of them always find home in each other's embrace?Aka SunaSakuAtsu fuck buddies and, oh my god, they were roommates.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Series: SunaSakuAtsu Poly Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and english is not my first language, so this is like my best attempt in writing smut in english lol. I apologize if it looks awkward. And this was originally written for other fandom but it was left unfinished for years, I thought I might as well modify and finish this piece for Haikyuu NSFW Holiday.
> 
> Also you can probably also find this fic on my twitter! (@sakiyeomi) as I also posted few AUs there!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Tangled limbs, wet kisses, messy hairs. Apparently that's what happens everytime they met each other. They can't seem to keep their hands to themselves, it's like there's a magnet to pull them squished against each other.

And none of them minded that.

They were seated in the loveseat of their shared apartmentㅡit's mostly Sakusa who paid for their rent. Atsumu has his thighs on each sides of Sakusa, straddling his lap as if it was his throne. The Raven has his hand circling around Atsumu's leaner waist as the other one finds resort on his bottom, soothingly squeezed the plump globe through his shorts to the rhythm of slow music that Atsumu has left to play. The blonde responded with a pleased sigh and kisses him deeper. Atsumu is definitely not the leanest nor anything close to being feminine, in fact he was just the perfect size for Sakusa to hold. He fits perfectly in his embrace.

Many would ask, “Are they boyfriends?” in which they would laughed it off and say no in unison. They're not boyfriends, that was true. But then, what are they?

Sakusa pulls Atsumu closer and both lets out a frustrated grunt at the friction from their clothed erections brushing against each other. Atsumu was the first one to break their heated kiss, both panting with a string of drool connected their mouths as Atsumu looks straight at Sakusa's half-hooded eyes. His eyes darkens in heavy lust that mirrors his own eyes.

Sakusa's hand already slipped underneath Atsumu's cotton shorts, kneading on the butt cheek like a spoiled cat. He moves his other hand to cup Atsumu's face and swipped his thumb over the now swollen, glistening lips. Atsumu responded by leaning into the touch and sticking his tounge out and Sakusa gets the hint, he pushes his thumb into Atsumu's waiting mouth in which the blonde immediately taking in the finger eagerly and starts sucking on it like Sakusa has just given him his favorite treat.

Atsumu makes sure to lock their eyes before particularly sucking hard on the thumb, making Sakusa's erection twitches as the man coos under his breath.

“God, you're such a good boy. Holy shit,” Sakusa praises and something in Atsumu wants to dance joyfully at the compliment. He hummed to the praise approvingly, unable to reply properly while still having Sakusa's fingers in his mouth.

“Imagining you were sucking on something else?” Sakusa baits, pushing his thumb deeper as Atsumu continue sucking on the finger religiously, his eyes already gave Sakusa the answer he wanted, though. His eyes darkens in wants and it did a thing to Sakusa.

“What is it, baby? Tell me,” Sakusa purrs. Despite waiting for Atsumu to reply, never did his fingers leave Atsumu's mouth for a second. If he had to answer Sakusa, Atsumu needs to reply with his mouth stuffed with his fingers.

“Having fun without me? How mean,” a voice interrupted their heated moment as both turn their heads to the direction of the voice. There was Suna, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and a feigned scandalized look on his face neither of them believed. They have known this sly man for years to believe he would feel hurt nor surprised from having seen his roommates going at it before his eyes.

It would be more believable to say it was Suna's favorite thing to catch them on the act.

Sakusa throws him an annoyed look before pulling out his fingers from Atsumu's mouth in which the blonde responds by grunting in disapproval.

“Wait a second, baby,” Sakusa coaxes Atsumu in such a gentle tone Suna rarely ever get to hear. Suna flinches a bit when Sakusa brings his attention back to him. Sakusa stretches out his arm,“Come here.”

Atsumu smirks in a respond to Sakusa, understanding the implications and joins into the bandwagon.

“Join us,” Atsumu whispers in a sultry voice. Suna thinks, whoever pass this chance must be crazy.

Luckily, Suna Rintarou is a sane person.

They have moved to Sakusa's room who has the most wide room and biggest bed of all three.

Atsumu feels awkward for a second; in the few seconds in which they clumsily squish themselves together in Sakusa's bed. But with Sakusa leading them expertly to this positionㅡAtsumu's back on Sakusa's chiseled abdomen, his half-hard cock pressing firmly against the crack of his ass and Suna hovering over him, he finds himself comfortable being the center of their attention.

They had removed their clothes already, Suna's hips wriggle forwards with the motion, their now fully-erect cocks rubbing together as both let out a guttural groan. Sakusa's hands snaking around Atsumu's bare thighs and pried them apart, not letting Atsumu hiding anything from their hungry eyes.

Atsumu flushes in red, “O-omi, wait-”

“Shush, enjoy yourself,” Sakusa places butterfly kisses on his nape before gently pushing Atsumu's head facing downward right at the place where his and Suna's dicks are rubbing against each other.

“Look at you. _God_ , you're so hard.” Sakusa groans at the sight, “Is this all for us?”

Atsumu stares shamelessly, choking out a strangled breath when Suna rolls his hips against his particularly hard, his own cock twitches before spilling out a precum.

Suna chuckles breathlessly, “Omi asked you a question, sweet bun.”

“Y-yes, all yours,” Atsumu chokes on his answer, throwing his head backwards when Suna takes him in his hand. The back of his head meeting with Sakusa's muscled chest, feeling the man behind him shakes softly along with the sound of Sakusa's laugh.

Suna slides down to settle his head right in between Atsumu's thighs and the blonde suddenly feels so self-conscious as he reaches down to cover his bottom. He whines when Suna swats his hands away.

“Relax, I'm gonna prepare you for omi.”

Suna leans down, bringing his face closer to Atsumu's tight heat in anticipation, eager to see what kind of reaction Atsumu will give him when he take him into his mouth. He gulps and licks his lips at the thought.

A mix of mewl and gasp falls down Atsumu's lips, making Suna smirk. Atsumu is so damn sensitive, he barely even made a contact with his skin yet he was already all flustered. Cute.

He kisses the head of Atsumu's dick and he hears his breath hitches. He can see Atsumu's fingers gripping Sakusa's clean bed sheet as his tongue darts out of his mouth slowly. Atsumu lets out a breathy moan and his hand gently buries in the strands of Suna's hair, slightly pushing Suna's head down to take him even deeper.

A breathy sigh slips out of Sakusa's mouth as he lets go one of Atsumu's thighs and cups the blonde face in his hand, turning his head sideways to kiss him deeply, “Slow down, baby. Suna may choke,” Sakusa reminds him, his warm breath washes over Atsumu's lips, making Atsumu's body shakes both from the lust.

Suna feels a wave of excitement going down his spine as well, the mere fact of having Atsumu's cock against his tongue arousing him, he's liking the weight of it in his mouth. He engulfs the head slowly, closing the lips around the shaft, sucking softly. He's just playing with him, but it gets him a reaction anyway.

Suna's fingers dig into the skin of his thigh and the other hand holds carefully the shaft. He works his lips lower slowly, paying attention to every centimetre of the pulsing, hot manhood, relishing in the breathy moans Atsumu lets out for him.

He starts bobbing his head slowly but sucking just as much as he can and the grip in his hair tightens significantly.

“Suna!” Atsumu cries out against Sakusa's lips, he feels like his whole body is thrown into an open fire as he writhes in Sakusa's hold. Suna's pride flame up when he hears his name in Atsumu's moan, sounds demanding and all sorts of desperate. He feels strange sense of accomplishment and he can say pretty easily that he has worked Atsumu up just as fast as he hoped he would.

He lets go of Atsumu's cock for a few seconds only to take his fingers in his mouth, wetting the long fingers nicely while locking his eyes with Atsumu who has turned his face in his direction to protest at the lost of warmth around his cock.

“Patient, vixen.” Suna smirks as he goes down again to finish what he has begun. Atsumu whimpers when he feels a finger prodding his sensitive ring of muscles down there.

One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers. All up inside him now, Atsumu feels his head spins at the amount of pleasure that begins to overwhelm him. All three fingers working so expertly inside him, spreading him, pressing firmly against all those bundles of sensitive nerves that makes him scream in pleasure. Sakusa's fingers have been teasing his nipples for some minutes now as his bored mouth starts kissing and nibbling his neck, digging his teeth against the skin until it turns into a mixture of red and purplish color and Atsumu really thinks he'll completely lose it anytime soon. It's too much yet at the same time he likes it. No, he loves it.

His head feels mushy, so he only lets out something like a whimper to warn Suna but the latter stubborn stays down when Atsumu lets out a loud moan, his back arches up beautifully and Suna feels the blonde's cum starts filling in his mouth.

Suna straightens, he stares at Atsumu who's now panting and his forehead sweaty. Even though he has just came, his eyes are not a bit less lusty, in fact they are more hungry and darker than ever before. Atsumu is looking back at him through his half-hooded eyes, his chest rise and fall sharply with deep intakes of air.

“More.” Atsumu begs, making Suna and Sakusa exchange a gaze and smirk.

_What Atsumu wants, Atsumu gets._

“You look so good like this.” Sakusa growls as he sets a brutal, fast pace. He looks at Atsumu beneath him. Legs pried apart so wide they almost touch his bed, he fucks him with quick snaps of hips, pushing deep on each thrust as Suna fills Atsumu's mouth full with his dick.

“So good, indeed.” Suna agrees with a deep sigh, loving the way Atsumu is so lax and vulnerable in their hold. He strokes Atsumu's cheek softly, muttering sweet encouraging words to him in which he responds by moaning around his dick, sending vibrations through his dick that makes Suna groans in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Sakusa gasps, relishing at the feeling of Atsumu's tight heat gripping down on his dick like a glove as he snaps his hips against him faster, making Atsumu's choke around Suna's dick.

“Careful, vixen.” Suna groans and notices Atsumu's thighs trembling way too much and he just knows. Atsumu is close.

He throws a look at Sakusa who already has his eyes at him and catches the hint. He takes Atsumu in his hand and starts stroking him up and down, matching the pace of his thrusts.

“Come, baby.”

Atsumu hears them both at the same time and lets go. He comes with what it feels like an explosion, ears ringing as his eyes sees white and heart pumping hard. His cum paints his bellies white with some of them landed on Suna's cheek. The next moment he feels Suna comes on his cheeks.

Sakusa fucks him through all of it and leans down to brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead, telling him sorry and that he will come soon, tells him how lovely Atsumu right now, that he's so being so good to him and Suna as he continues to fuck into him.

When Sakusa finally comes, he feels his dick hot and pulsing inside him, filling him up to the brim with his cum yet Atsumu is way too tired from all the overstimulation earlier to even react.

Atsumu thinks he only closes his eyes for a second, but when he opens them again the sheets are already clean and he was cuddled in between Suna and Sakusa. Both of them had their arms over his hips, holding him close and warm.

They are more than mere roommates, but less than boyfriends. Not quite a lover but maybe something even deeper and intimate than friends. Maybe you could say, they just find comfort in the company of each other's.

But why does it matter, anyway? What's in the future, Atsumu doesn't think of it too much. What matters for him now is how they have each other, that he is in their arms all to his heart's content.

What will befalls upon them in the future, Atsumu will just let it flow slowly and naturally. If they are made for each other, they are bound to come together.

With that, Atsumu lets himself slowly slips back to slumber in the embrace of his precious roommates.


End file.
